


Quinn - Home

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: Boys In Blue [14]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an ongoing little series I have with ProwlingThunder, just a shot of Quinn and Silas taking out some supermutants, and a little look into their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quinn - Home

Quinn wouldn’t admit it, but he absolutely hated the situations that forced Silas to split from him. He kept his nightmares to himself, but this fresh Hell that he’d woken into was only made light by the fact that Sil had woken with him. Quinn was young, he was headstrong, and he was willing to run into a situation blind if it meant saving a life… but since he was eighteen years old, he’d always had Sil there to back him up if something went wrong.

   Quinn could remember the first time that Silas had gotten him out of a scrape, clear as a movie playing before his eyes. He had been in training for all of three days when some of the more seasoned men had made some off colored comments about a fellow comrade who had received a gift from his boyfriend. After having the first man that he brought home beaten in front of him, and then receiving the same beating himself… Quinn found it hard to restrain himself when it came to such situations. At four on one, he’d managed to get in quite a few licks, but the others had cornered, grabbed, and started to truly let him feel their wrath.

   Then there was Silas. His voice was strong, a commanding tone that had instantly caused the other’s to release him. Quinn could see the fear in their eyes, the way that their very spine’s had gone rigid. When they’d let him go, his body had dropped to the ground, his head sagging, lip fat, brow bleeding… and Silas had picked him up. He’d taken him back to his room and doctored his wounds so that no report had to be filed.

   And for some reason, Silas had never left his side since then. Through training, through wars – he’d always been a few feet behind him, making sure that they got through any situation. Quinn truly believed that when they were together, there was no battle that they couldn’t win.

   He hated it when they had to split up.

   The screams in the ruins had forced Quinn into that very situation. The noise had come from both ends of the area they’d been assigned to. Fucking Rhys seemed to enjoy sending them on missions to clear out mutant camps, and this was no exception. Those cries though… those cries stayed with Quinn, long after they’d finished clearing out their assignments. Every night, they haunted his dreams like a litany of the lost, begging him for the salvation that he so rarely got to deliver.

   He’d cleared his side of the grid relatively quickly, only sustaining a few gunshot wounds to his lower torso. Though they ached like a son of a bitch, and though he was bleeding enough that he knew Sil was going to complain, he’d pushed through. When he’d located the sound of the screams, it was too late. Blood, strewn appendages, and the scent of fresh death infiltrated his nostrils in a near acrid scent. A small growl of fury emitted from his lips, and he’d charged in, pistol’s in both hands. Yes… he’d gotten wounds, but it had been well worth it to watch those bastards as their heads had exploded.

   Now, he just wanted to find Silas. He was spattered in blood, and not all of it was his own. He wanted to get back to the Cambridge Police station, perhaps tell Rhys to fuck off for sending them to this location, and then get to sleep. The captain of the squad, Paladin Danse, had been watching the two of them closely as of late, as though waiting to see if they could prove something.

   Quinn wasn’t even going to think about that at the moment – the light brown eyes of that man caused unbidden thoughts to spill from his mind. The only thought he had now was of Sil.

   He took off at a run across the broken streets, pleased that his time as an ice cube hadn’t ruined his endurance. He rounded the corner just in time to see Silas delivering a final shot to the head of a mutant hound.

   He then watched as his friend stood, back rigid for a moment, before falling slowly to his knees. Quinn’s stomach instantly knotted. He knew that stance, that pain that rocked through the body like a tangible thing. He’d felt it himself more than once… and seeing Silas in that state now caused him more pain than the gunshot wounds he was still bleeding from.

   He stepped forward, coming up behind Silas silently – he moved stealthily, even when he didn’t mean to. When his arms came around the other’s shoulders, he felt Silas tense, watched his fingers go for his gun… and watched as they relaxed just as instantly. They knew each other by touch, by scent, by warmth and comfort. Silas didn’t look up, but Quinn felt him lean his body back against his broad chest. Silas didn’t turn to hug him, to hold him, but Quinn could feel how much emotion he put simply into the way that he leaned back against him.

   “My sector was empty.” Quinn tried to make his voice as calm as possible, and he felt a small tremor run through Silas’ body just from the sound of it. “Did you find any supplies?”

   Silas muttered something about a deposit with ammo and clothing, and Quinn quickly nodded. This godforsaken world that they’d woken into had taken so much out of both of them, and the green eyed man hated to see the effects of it on Silas. In a quick motion, he slipped his arms underneath Silas’ body, pulling him to his feet.

   “What are you-” Before Silas could finish his question, Quinn ducked around him and wrapped his arms around his lover. He crushed his frame against Sil’s until their bodies were one line, their chests pressed so close that their heartbeats instantly synced in time with one another. He took in a deep breath – blood, death… but underneath that all was the scent that was his home. Home was the man who stood in front of him, the man that he held now. Home traveled with him, and he would do anything to make sure that nothing hurt that precious fact.

   “We should get going. It looks like the radiation storm is only going to get worse.” He didn’t let the other man go, though he’d murmured the words. Instead, he leaned up until he could press his lips gently against Silas’ neck. The kiss was soft, tender, and caused a shiver to run through Silas’ body. Quinn could feel it work a line from the back of his neck down his spine. He pulled the other tighter for just a moment before releasing him. For the barest of seconds, he watched a brief smile quirk the corner of Sil’s mouth, on what his friend called ‘his good side’. Quinn’s full lips spread into a full-fledged grin in return.

   It was only when he stepped back from Sil that he saw the other’s face fall. At first, there was worry, and then annoyance, and finally a sigh of frustration. “Exactly how many bullets did you take to the chest in the five minutes that we were apart, Quinn?”

 

 


End file.
